ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers (TV Series)
The Transformers is an American animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro and the first series of the HasbroVerse. Plot After being crash land on the planet Earth, Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots soldiers become this planet's unlucky defenders where they set out to stop the evil Decepticons and their leader, Megatron from taking over the planet and also battling other threats. Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Keith David) - The leader of the Autobots. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Jack DeSena) - The team's scout and youngest member. * Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The team's aerial specialist and scientist and an former Deception. * Ratchet (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - The team's top medic. * Blaster (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The team's communications officer. ** Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Blaster's Mini-Con pet/partner and an expert tracker. * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - The team's underwater specialist. * Ironhide (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The team's weapons specialist and Optimus' closest friend. Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus (J.K. Simmons) - * Sentinel Prime (Peter Cullen) - * Alpha Trion (James Hong) - Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Hugo Weaving) - The leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - Megatron's second-in-command and air commander. * Soundwave (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - The Decepticons' communications officer and Blaster's rival. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Frank Welker) - Soundwave's Mini-Con pet/minion. ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - Soundwave's second Mini-Con pet/minion. ** Frenzy (Voiced by Keith Silverstein) - Soundwave's Mini-Con minion and stealth expert. ** Rumble (Voiced by Scott Whyte) - Soundwave's second Mini-Con minion who create tremors. * Demolishor (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - The Decepticons' powerhouse and military expert. * Thunderblast (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) - The Decepticons' femme fatale and Megatron's on-again/off-again love interest. * Wildrider (Voiced by Steven Blum) - An crazed and speed demon Decepticon. Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Tara Strong) - The Autobots' human ally and Bumblebee's partner. * Clancy Witwicky (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Spike's father. * Carly Spencer (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Spike's friend and love interest. * Chip Chase (Voiced by Greg Cipes) - Spike's best friend and smart guy. * Sari Sundac (Voiced by Cree Summer) - Carly's friend. * Dr. Isaac Sundac (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Sari's father and an famous inventor. MECH * Salis (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - The leader of MECA. * Dr. Arkeville (Voiced by ) - * Promethus Black (Voiced by Peter Stormare) - * Madeline Pynch (Voiced by Stacy Darrow) - * Other Transformers * Lockdown (Lance Henriksen) - An Cybertronian bounty hunter. * Unicron () - The destroyer of planets who previous encounter Primus thousand of years ago. Episodes Season 1 # "It's All Begins, Pt. 1": On the planet Cybertron, the heroic Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime set out to ended Megatron and the evil Decepticons' reign of terrors. But, start to realizing that Cybertron begins to losing energy. # "It's All Begins, Pt. 2": After being crashes planet on Earth, the Autobots and Decepticons start to continues their war on this planer by scanning vehicles to hide themselves from any human sight. While that, Bumblebee encounter and saves 10-year old Spike Witwicky, who just happens to be spotted by Wildrider. # "It's All Begins, Pt. 3": After being Spike to their HQ, Optimus decides to make Spike their human ally. While that, Megatron set out to attacks all of humankind to draw out the Autobots. # "It's All Begins, Pt. 4": As the Autobots saves the humans from the Decepticons, they find themselves becoming this planet's unlucky heroes. Than, the Autobots must set out to stop the Decepticons when they about to destroy the city's power plant. # "True Heroes": The Autobots start acting like heroes where they set out of study this planet and even the humans. Than, they encounter an terrorist group know as MECH who seek to eliminating all Transformers on this planet. # "Deep Trouble": While chasing down Thunderblast, Depth Charge # "Optimus' Destiny": # "The Name's Lockdown": The Autobots encounter an Transformer bounty hunter named Lockdown who is sent by Megatron to hunt down the Autobots. Meanwhile, Spike's dad, Clancy start to be worry about his safety with the Autobots. # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": Production * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:HasbroVerse Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons